lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Eldreyn
The Eldreyn race is a race of magical elven people who have held great power throughout the universe for hundreds of billions of years. They are known as the 'harbingers of existence', as they are the most naturally gifted race in the universe, both physically and intellectually, and have a natural-born ability to be able to bend reality to their will. They were best known for being the main leaders of the Universal Supersystem for billions of years, which secretly controlled the universe, and spread ideas that their race was the masterrace, and superior to all others, and meant to rule them. This led to the [[Great Universal Revolution|'Great Universal Revolution']], when the Supersystem tried to take control, waiting for the Great Hokai to pass and give them ultimate power. Following their loss, they reformed and became normal citizens (though some are still pompous or discriminated against). Overview Eldreyn were, and are, very intelligent beings with a great skill of using magic and energy, thus allowing them to dominate and conquer others easier. Most are natural-born leaders with a sense of passion for what they do. Eldreyn expect nothing less than utter perfection from anything, being perfectionists generally. They are very strategically skilled and missing a strike is an insult to them. Though not very cooperative, they are very challenging when faced in groups, being able to easily overcome opponents. Though not adept at technology, they did create the Sentinel, a powerful master android warrior. They are masters of social working and politics (typically found in high-ranking positions). They are sort of claustrophobic, tending to stay keen to their studies and training. There are many variants of Elderyn. Most Eldreyn can transform into 'power states', which are infinite and simply raise their power and strength. Eldreyn do not require food of any kind to survive, like Namekians, only water, and reproduce sexually. The [[Great Hokai|'Great Hokai']], occurring every 500 billion years to nerf existence, specifically gives Eldreyn ultimate power (and no other race). This proves they are the chosen master race. History Over 700 billion years ago, the Eldreyn race once dominated the universe and was very abundant. They had a major universal superempire as well, founded by leader and first 'god' Farwil Duur. They were manipulative, conquering everything, and funded both sides of the First Universal Revolution, so everything would be destroyed and they could help rebuild therefore gaining power. However, over time, the race slowly disappeared for unknown reasons, until they were unofficially considered extinct. Most assumed they were taken to a higher realm by the magic gods, or something. However, as it turns out, they slowly became incorporated into the Universal Supersystem, which became a backbone indirect force that secretly controlled the universe, through the top 1% (bankers, corporatists, politicians). Sometime around this time, the original Eldreyn split into two races; the new Eldreyn and the [[Uzbekians|'Uzbekians']]. The Uzbeks would go onto to become weak tribal nomads with secret inner magic power. The Eldreyn continued to thrive. The Duur Clan, the wealthiest and most prominent, were the leaders of the System. Farwil's son, Axaloi, succeeded him in his death and as King God. Axaloi was succeeded by son Ninthalor. After failing to secure the first Hokai to gain ultimate power, they set their goals on the next. In Age 1113, the Supersystem began the Great Universal Revolution. After years of bloody war, the second Hokai occurred on 5 September 1125, with Ninthalor gaining supreme power and becoming Super God. However existence was destroyed. After a miracle reupload, he was defeated by the Lookout Crew. Following the war, they are looked down upon severely, with tensions/suspicions being raised around them. The Eldreyn gave up their loyalty to Ninthalor (who was defeated) and became normal citizens of the universe. This was known as the Eldreyn Reformation. The God pantheon was also reformed and has one god now. Religion The current God of Eldreyn is Masymo. The original Eldreyn God panthenon consisted of; God of Justice Tolyv, God of the Arts Omno, and Goddess of Reality Emra. The 'King Gods' of the pantheon were previously Farwil Duur & Axaloi Duur Duur. Ninthalor was set to succeed father Axaloi, but by ripping the power from and absorbing all the Gods, including Elyus (alpha god), and become a Super God--this was the point of the Universal Revolution, ending with the Great Hokai, allowing Eldreyn to have ultimate power including Ninthalor, who successfully became Super God; however, existence was destroyed by the Lookout Crew seconds after. Following the end of the Revolution, and Ninthalor's death, the Eldreyn pantheon stepped down and were replaced with a new, respected god; Masymo. They believe in the Eldrayec Prophecy which states that before and during the Great Hokai ('full nerf'), they will achieve ultimate magical power that will allow them to completely conquer the entire multiverse with little limits. After achieving that, they will bring peace and harmony (based on their idealogies) and upon death, ascend to Di Nalos (Eldreyn Heaven) as perfect angelic beings in perfect balance, and each become a koi fish part of the Evergloam (Pond of Grace). Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races